


Second Chances

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, SUPER FLUFFY FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia looked through the glass window, and saw a man behind the counter, taking fresh bread out of the oven. Anastasia took a breath, wondering if she should enter. What would be the point? She didn't have any money to buy anything, anyway. Just as she was about to turn away, she locked eyes with the man behind the counter. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Anastasia Tremaine's life had changed quite radically since the day Ella married the new king. She, her mother and her sister had been exiled along with the previous Grand Duke. 

The kingdom they now lived in was even smaller than the last one, and the royalty there had been well informed of their transgressions, which ensured that the Tremaine family could never rise as high as they had once been, which had not been that impressive to begin with.

It was the hardest for their mother. She had always been a woman of very expensive taste, and she could not fare well with a life of poverty. Drizella was much the same, complaining about every single thing.

The only source of their income was Anastasia. She had taken up knitting, one of the only things she had ever been capable of, and she had been selling blankets, mittens and whatever else she could knit up at the fairs and markets. 

She never got enough money for any luxuries, nor did she get to keep anything she earned. Her mother would spend it all.

It had finally dawned to Anastasia what a horrible life Ella had lived among them. She no longer felt bitter about the happy ending her stepsister had received. 

On the contrary, she was happy for her, and was secretly hoping that maybe someday she'd experience something similar.

Anastasia didn't really know what was the thing that had made her personality change so radically. Was it the way her mother and sister had began to mistreat her? Was it the poverty? Was it the sudden sympathy she felt towards Ella? Or was it the fact that even though this new life was more of a curse than a blessing, it was still a fresh start, somewhere new? Somewhere where she wasn't just the daughter of a widow. Here no one knew her. She could be anything she wanted.

Except rich, of course.

It was one of the days when Anastasia was wishing back her old life. It was incredibly cold outside, and she was standing in the market, next to her booth, trying to sell some mittens and hats. Winter was coming, and people were in need of some, but since the day was so cold, no one had even dared to step outside. 

But Anastasia had seen no other choice. It was one of the days when Drizella saw fit to practice her singing again. She was convinced she was going to earn them money with her fabulous voice. Once she'd had enough practice, as she always said. Anastasia knew her sister well enough to know this meant "never".

As Anastasia was all ready to pack up, finally giving up after standing around for two hours, she suddenly smelled something incredible. 

It had to be freshly baked bread. She had smelled it the last time when Ella had baked it, a lifetime ago. Her family never had the luxury of fresh bread anymore.

Despite herself, Anastasia quickly gathered up her mittens and hats and followed the smell. It led her to a small, lovely bakery across the corner. Anastasia had never spotted it before. 

She looked through the glass window, and saw a man behind the counter, taking fresh bread out of the oven. Anastasia took a breath, wondering if she should enter. What would be the point? She didn't have any money to buy anything, anyway. Just as she was about to turn away, she locked eyes with the man behind the counter. 

He was sweet-looking with his light-colored hair and bright eyes. He was not traditionally handsome. Nothing compared to the prince Ella had ended up marrying. But there was something comforting about him. And the way he smiled when he saw Anastasia, it made her heart beat faster. Slowly but surely, she opened the door to the bakery and walked over to the counter with shaky steps, smiling nervously.

"Hello", she smiled.

"Hello", the man smirked, blushing. "Would... would you like a taste, miss?" he gestured at the freshly baked bread.

"Oh, I don't have any money", Anastasia blurted out, ashamed of what she'd said straight away. Her mother told her to never reveal the fact that they were this poor.

"It's alright", the man said, grabbing one of the warm rolls, handing it to her. "It's on the house."

Anastasia looked at him in confusion. "Are you sure?"

The man smiled. "For a nice girl like you, it's no trouble."

Anastasia looked down, her cheeks reddening with shame. "I'm not that nice", she placed the roll back on the table. "I should go."

"No, wait", the baker said quickly. Anastasia turned around, for he had sounded so distressed. "Why are you not a nice person?" he asked curiously.

"I did some things in the past", Anastasia said quietly. "I don't think I'm worthy of a second chance."

The baker smiled. "Everyone is worthy of a second chance." With that he extended his hand, grabbed the roll again, and handed it to Anastasia. "Including you."

"You don't even know me", Anastasia said as she took the roll gratefully. 

"No, but I've seen you at the market", the baker explained as he watched her take a bite. "You stand there, day in, day out, selling your knittings to provide for your family. Would a bad person do that?"

Anastasia smiled. She had never thought of it like that. "No, I suppose not."

"See?" the baker smiled brightly. "You're not as bad as you think."

Anastasia said nothing, just chewed on the delicious bread, keeping her eyes on the man. He was even more sweet than she had originally anticipated. "This is wonderful."

"Thank you", the baker said gratefully. "You know... if you'd like to come back sometime, to...", he hesitated for a moment, biting his lip before continuing: "For more free bread, I'd-"

"No", Anastasia said quickly, watching as the smile on the man's face fell. "No, I'll come back with money", she smiled.  
"Everyone should get their money's worth for their hard work."

"Thank you, miss", the baker smiled again, blushing "But if I'm being honest, seeing you smile is enough of a payment."

Anastasia had absolutely no idea what to say to that. 

She thought that perhaps she'd write to Ella, asking for forgiveness. And perhaps some advice on how to act around such a sweet, wonderful man.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, this fic has been one of my favorites to write so far. I totally shipped Anastasia and the Baker when I was a kid, and this just makes me so, so happy. Maybe Anastasia is a bit OOC here and there, but just let it go, please :) I really like this! I hope you guys do, too!


End file.
